Midnight Snack
by CriminallyCecy
Summary: Rossi surprises Prentiss at her door one night, a little drunk and a little mysterious. unfinished, unbeta'd
1. Chapter 1

I'm sure this is really sloppy, I kind of have an idea of where I want it to go, (SMUT!) but I'm having a difficult time with rhetoric and transitioning. Anyone wanting to give ideas/beta would be appreciated.

"_Even after four years he still makes me nervous. Why? Why? Because he finishes my thoughts for me? Because I can't hide anything from him? Because in every inflection of my facial movements he see's my feelings before even I can work them out? I hate this. _

_Why is he standing here in my kitchen at midnight? Looking at me this way. I need to look away. Look away, Emily, look away because he's reading you right now. Fuck!" _Em thought desperately

"I'm hungry." David Rossi announced. _"and now he's ravaging my refrigerator? Always, like he owns the place. With that rebellious, so-sue-me demeanor." _

"Um. Help yourself?" _I sound... unsure?_

"Panini's? I make a fabulous panini. Italian's, we are great cooks." Rossi started pulling ingredients from Emily's fridge.

"Emily," _"God the way he says that...my name.. the hint of worry." She acknowledged him calmly with a nod. _"You should keep fresh tomatoes, you can't make any good Italian food without fresh tomatoes." "_He's edging around something. Well of course, why else would he be here at midnight if it weren't something?" _Her skin was tingling, calm and frantic all at once. 

"So I've been told." _by my boyfriend who really doesn't need to drive by and see your car here, _"um. Ross, what's..." _I can't bring myself to ask what this is about.. Pull it together, Em. Offer to help. Be normal. _

He stopped and looked at Emily, smiling only slightly at the use of her nickname for him, and hiding it quickly. "What's what?" he boldly asks, staring in her eyes, daring her to lie. "_Of course I have a nickname for him.. David isn't a proper name for him. David is so ordinary. There are millions of Davids, but only one Ross. Didn't his mother know that?" _

"Nothing... Here let me help." _breathe, turn on the oven. _Emily felt like she was starting to boil on the inside... slow rolling…

"_Just a hint of that cologne. Just a hint of it. It drives me crazy. What the hell is he edging around about? Oh shit, where is that box? In the drawer where I keep the spare keys and superglue... Shit did I just look at the drawer? Did he see? Does he know? No he doesn't know... How could he know? Ty and Ross don't speak... But then Ross always knows everything. Fuck, he probably knows. If he knows I can't... I simply cannot speak to him about it. Not Ross. Oh god... Breathe. help slice the old tomatoes" . _Rolling, on the inside, bubbling, like water on the stove.

Rossi walked into the living room and grabbed the remote control for the whole-house surround-sound music player and turned on her Etta James Pandora channel, then came back with a slight dance in his step.

"Are you drunk?" Em asked as she realized in mild shock that this was _not _Rossi. "Maybe."

_I wanna make your bread_

_To make sure you're well fed_

_I don't want you sad and blue_

_I just wanna make love to you.. _

The jazz trumpet seemed to fill every empty space in the house and suffocate the awkward silences.

Emily couldn't help but giggle a little at him. _Dancing and cooking in my kitchen, drunk at midnight. What the hell is happening? I don't care. Stop over thinking it, Em. Just go with it. But I can't! _She argued with herself. _I need to know why he is here! I want him here.. I think? I just don't know.. I don't know… Where is that box? I can't think like this… _

Rossi put the sandwiches in the oven, then quickly scanned the counter tops until he found the wine. "Merlot? I would have guessed you as a Cabernet drinker." He started rummaging through the drawers for a cork screw.

"I am. I drank it all before bed 5 hours ago." She smiled and shook her head. _Of course he'd guess my drink._

"_**Cabernet. Yes. Bitter and biting, like you take everything else. Can't even enjoy a sweet drink. It's the job. Everything is the job.**_

_**Wears flannel pants and her academy tshirt to bed? That little snake doesn't come over during the week I guess. Good. Fuck him."**_Rossi thoughts were racing.

He's been taking an inventory of every detail he can rake in, foggy mind or not. Training dictates his mind doesn't rest.

"_**She works 90 hour work weeks but the house is pristinely clean. She has insomnia. That's why she drinks before bed. Or it's to ward off some demon. **_

_**There isn't much food in the refrigerator. She doesn't keep up on outside tasks like grocery shopping. Work and home, work and home."**_Rossi smiled to himself as he played with pleasure at the idea of Tyler not coming over during the week.

"What's so funny?" Em had been studying him.

"Your academy shirt." He grinned bigger. "I've never looked at your dossier. I didn't know you started as a shield. But it makes sense."

She looked self consciously down at the emblem of the police academy she had trained in as a 17 year old. "Don't profile _ME._"

"You say it like I have a choice." He handed her a glass of merlot.

She gave him a weary acknowledging headshake. "The damn job."

He raised his glass "The damn job."

"So tell me about it. What made you decide to join the force?"

"_No David Rossi. No. You cannot just ask me stuff like that." _She didn't realize she was shaking her head.

"I see. Your father. And maybe your mother a little bit too."

She let out a shocked breath with a low _"Shit!"_ and was staring at him disbelievingly and he was chuckling, his low, guttural laugh.

"_He's messing with me and he knows it. Arrogant son of a..." _

"Alright. Alright. Go ahead. Tell me why, oh great profiler." She crossed her arms and glared.

"Catholic upbringing, alcoholic father, your hard, stubborn and closed off personality equals some kind of abuse – maybe neglect? - and mother who did nothing about it or was too busy politicking to notice. You consciously became the opposite of everything you were raised to be. A servant of the law, not the seated and served." Un-phased, without emotion in his face, Rossi took a long sip of his Merlot and watched her face turn over his words through memories.

"_Why can't I see you the way you see me, Ross?" _She was struggling to keep her face straight. She stared, debating on how to react.

"You're pretty good." _Just drink. You'll never beat him as his own game. _Merlot.

That taunting chuckle again. "You already knew that." The oven dinged.

Emily decided to let him finish making the meal, biting back much sarcasm, and sat down at her little kitchen table. She was looking at the thing in mild surprise, as if she'd never seen it before. "You've never sat down at that thing, have you?" Rossi brought her a plate. "I honestly cannot remember if I have." She shook her head. When he sat down next to her, the boiling seemed to kick into high gear. Her skin felt electric…hot… the rolling intensifying… reaching full boil..

"So you drink Cabernet by yourself and go to bed early on a Friday night?" He sat down next to her.

_What are you edging around! Why are you here? _"Tonight I did." Stubbornly answering, she cut a piece of the hot sandwich with the edge of her fork.

_**Always with the manners. An ambassador's daughter indeed. **_Rossi smiled. "What a close ended answer."

"What a open ended question." She defiantly looked him in the eyes. The blood in her veins seemed to be pulsing so loudly she could almost hear nothing else.

"You want to know why I'm here." He finished her thoughts

"It _is _kind of late." _Play it cool, he might get to the point yet._

"You're my friend. It's Friday night. I wanted some company." He drained his glass and started to eat. Her tummy seemed to do a somersault at the words _You're my friend. _Was that all, though? But the way "You're my…" sounded on his lips.. God those lips, so full and soft looking. She stopped herself short before a quick visual of his lips on hers could be stopped.

"Ookayyy…." She slowly nodded her head, not buying it, and trying to empty the picture in her minds eye. "You've never done this before."

"First time for everything."

Giving up for the moment trying to figure out why he was really in her apartment, she concentrated on her wine and forgetting the image… But she couldn't.. She was looking into the deep crimson liquid but really all she saw was their faces pressed together. He didn't notice. He was busy looking around…

After a few minutes of silence she noticed, with great annoyance, that he was scanning and cataloguing everything his eyes could see about her apartment. _**Everything is beige or white or brown. Except the dishes, they aren't even of the same set. They look Moroccan and Indian. From travels, maybe? No lace or flowers in the whole place except on a bright orange pitcher on the counter. From Mexico, I think. Of course she would have traveled a lot with the ambassador…**_

"Rossi. I swear to God, stop profiling me."

"Ouch, back to Rossi, am I?" his lips turned up into that irresistible crooked smile. How could she be mad when he smiled like that? That mischievous, boyish smile that made her ache a little bit in the middle of her chest. She lost herself a for a moment, staring at his mouth. "Em?"

Shaking herself back to reality, she realized the heat on her cheeks. Standing and grabbing her plate to dispose of it, she desperately reached for the bottle on the counter. _I can't do this. He makes me crazy enough at work… What if Ty… _Ty won't drive by. He is probably still awake with his frat boys at the casino…

"I'm a little drunk still I think." She lied.

"Me too. I spent the evening in _McBrady's pub _down on West St. It's really lonely in there, with the lighting. Makes a man think too much." His eyes were dark and it piqued her curiosity. _So, he's fighting some kind of bad memories tonight. Makes a little more sense. _Her heart fell a little. What had she been hoping for? _Of course. It's about the job.. He just wants to talk probably… Nothing more. Of course it's nothing more… _

"Wanna talk about it?" Irritation gone, only sincerity in her voice. And maybe, did he hear, a little sadness?

_**Don't look at me like that, I don't want pity… **_"Not particularly." _**Shit! **_The look on her face… "But if I did you'd be the person I'd want to talk to." She nodded.

"So. I have to ask. Will my presence be a problem? I don't want to impose." He was looking at her seriously, darkly. She knew he meant Ty.

_Impose! NOW you don't want to impose? You didn't mind a half hour ago stumbling in here helping yourself to my kitchen and music… _

"No, Ross." She sighed. "It will not be a problem. Ty is out celebrating with his friends tonight at the Eagle Eye Casino." _Shit, why did I give him so much information right now! Now he is going to want to know what he is celebrating… What do I say! _

"Celebrating?" Rossi tried to look casual as he took a long sip from his glass.

"He got a promotion at the firm. He's made partner." Emily couldn't make eye contact with him. _**She doesn't look so impressed by her own news… I wonder if it caused a fight… Partner in a fancy law firm. Means he'll never have enough time for her. But maybe with her at the BAU all the time that's how it works for them… **_the thoughts of Tyler Warren and his relationship with Emily made him sick.

"Good, 'Cause I don't wanna have to kick a sniveling lawyers ass tonight. Come on, _Prentiss, _show me your movie collection." He dumped the leftovers of his plate in the trash and refilled his glass. He was now standing so close to her she could feel the heat of him.

Wordlessly Emily led him to the cabinet under the T.V., a mild look of shock on her face. _**I love when your eyes get big like that. **_Mentally, Rossi chuckled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm. _Kill Bill, Saving Private Ryan, The Thin Red Line, _endless femme spy TV shows and… more WWII drama's…" Rossi finished reading the many titles stacked neatly in the cabinet. Emily was blushing a little, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "Emily. Where are your romantic dramedies?" He looked up over his shoulder with a wicked grin. "I think you know me better than that." She covered her embarrassment with her glass, full tilt.

"_Gone with the Wind. _That's the only romantic drama in here. An excellent choice, of course." He plucked it from the shelf and set about figuring her entertainment system out.

After a few painful seconds of watching him fumble around with the multiple remote controls, she kneeled down beside him. "Here. You are no Garcia…" He allowed her to show him up and smiled openly at the slight. Getting up and mentally cursing his age at the pain in his knee's he made himself at home on the obviously well used portion of the couch. The DVD started to play and she had adjusted the volume, only hesitating a millisecond at her shock that he was in her favorite spot on the couch. _Of course. _She sat next to him, in the middle, away from her favorite arm rest where she laid her head most nights until she fell asleep. Unconsciously she reached behind her for the throw blanket that was neatly folded between the window seal and the back of the couch.

_**Another world treasure. Looks Celtic…Maybe from Ireland. **_He boldly grabbed the other end of it to share. Emily couldn't decide if she was horrified or pleased, so she settled with a half grin at the TV. Dave noticed, out of the corner of his eye, which made him grin at the TV too.

One of the first few scenes with Scarlett O'Hara and her father arguing about her love interest had Emily grinning and almost forgetting her coworker sitting under the same blanket in her living room, drinking her wine. She almost forgot until she became aware of his eyes on her. _"There, there, it will come to you, this love of the land. There's no getting away from it if you're Irish." _Gerald O'Hara was comforting his daughter. "She's kind of a brat." He stated simply. Emily gave him a look and smacked his knee. "She's fourteen! Give her a break!"

_**Emily Prentiss, you have no idea how dangerous that was. **_Rossi was having a hard time concentrating on the movie. On breathing evenly. He wasn't close enough to her. He wanted to be closer. He could smell a strong mixture of her perfume and shampoo all around him. _**Must be this blanket… **_He moved the blanket closer up his chest. _**Yes… that's all Emmy… **_

Mammy came on the screen: _"What gentlemens say and what they thinks is two different things, and I aint noticed Ashley askin for ta marry ya!" _

At this, Emily audibly snorted.

"Always, even in these old movies, us men are the brunt of bad, mean jokes." Rossi waved at the TV indignantly. "But there is truth in that statement. And it's because men are swine, in general." She gave her best know-it-all look.

Still holding her eye contact he pointedly asked "Is Tyler swine, then?" She was visibly caught off guard, her mouth slowly opening then closing again. "That isn't fair, Ross." "You're right. I'm sorry." Finishing his glass, she took the opportunity to do the same to close the awkward gap. "For my part," he took her empty wine glass and stood. "I _am _part swine." He smiled lopsidedly and she couldn't help but smile back. He retreated to the kitchen, probably to find more wine. A small alarm went off in the back of her head. _You have probably had enough to drink… God his smile…Why would he call himself swine? Does it have something to do with whatever he's dealing with tonight? Self guilt perhaps? He is so beautiful when he smiles like that… he couldn't be swine. Not my Ross. _She startled herself with the _my. I can't say my… he isn't mine. He never will be. He's here tonight to talk to a friend, he's just edging around something… _she felt the boil starting up again. He came back with two full glasses. The movie was playing the scene at the barbeque, enter Rhett Butler. She felt timid as he sat next to her, maybe a little closer than before? He didn't pick the blanket back up to put over his lap. She felt irrationally disappointed at this.

Back in the kitchen Rossi had found the reserve bottle of Cabernet she had forgotten about, under the kitchen sink. A Christmas present from years ago by the looks of the green and red ribbon around it and the layer of dust on the top… Now to find a cork screw. Randomly opening kitchen drawers he bemumsedly found her "junk drawer". Everyone has one. Half juiced batteries, old Christmas cards, chords that might be chargers of old cell phones, glittery pens that reminded him of Garcia. No cork screw. As he was about to close it, something black caught his eye. A jewelry box. He knew he shouldn't look but even as he was staring at the inanimate thing his heart was sinking to depths he hadn't felt in years. To hell with it. He grabbed the thing and flung it open and his worst fears confirmed: A large and very glittery solitaire diamond ring shone up at him. He felt his gut wrench and he knew he was wearing a tortured look on his face. _**Goddamn you, Rossi, you're too late. That prick isn't celebrating a fucking promotion he's celebrating an engagement. But then why isn't she wearing it? She was at work today, of course she wouldn't have been wearing it. Okay, David. Suck it up. Straighten up your face. She can't know you've been snooping around. And she'll never know how much you love her either. She's going to marry that son of a bitch. It's what she's always wanted. To be married. To have a family. Let her have what she wants. Let her be happy. Don't meddle in her happiness. Back off. You shouldn't even be here tonight.**_

"I found your reserve Cabernet. Excellent year." He raised his glass to hers.

"What are we toasting?" She was trying to look anywhere but the loose side of the throw between them. It wasn't like they were actually any closer when he was under it.

"Oh I don't know. Swine getting the pearls or something like that." His smile seemed sad.

Clinking the glass she couldn't help notice he didn't take a drink right away. _That is bad luck, _she wanted to say. Instead, looking forward at the movie she willed her thoughts away from the throw. Time to zone out a little bit, relax her mind that was in over drive. _Focus on the movie. _But she couldn't focus. He still hadn't taken a drink from his glass, in fact he had set it on the in table next to him and was now rubbing his forehead like he might have a headache. "Ross? Are you okay?" _**She looks concerned. Don't make her concerned. **_"Think I'm getting a headache." He lied. She got up immediately and went for some pain killers. "It's fine, Emily, I'll be fine. I should get going soon." Emerging from her bathroom where she left the medicine cabinet open she held up two name brands "Which do you prefer?" he stood up and gently took the bottle in her right hand.

"Thanks. You don't have to do that." He smiled, again, sadly. _What is wrong with him? Something is wrong… maybe he finally wants to talk about whatever is bothering him. So much for cuddling fantasies… oh god did I really just… _"I'll get you some water. Sit back down." She said it more firmly than she meant, and he was a little taken aback, but he did as she said. When she came back from the kitchen with a glass of ice water her face was stricken. "Rossi. You need to talk to me. I can't be a good friend if I don't know what is bothering you." With a defeated look he took the water and downed the pills.

"Nothing is _wrong _with me. Really. Like I said, I just wanted some company." His smile didn't convince her. "You're a lousy liar." She leaned back into the couch, sideways, facing him and unknowingly pulling the throw blanket half back into her lap and half over him. Her knee's were practically in his lap. _**Relax, she's just trying to be a comforting friend… it means nothing… she thinks something is wrong… something IS wrong. She can't marry that prick. But she's going to and I have to accept it. **_

"Emily, I wanted to see you tonight. I could have showed up at Aaron's or Derek's just as easily but… you are… easy… to be around. I wanted some company. And I thank you for being patient with me tonight." He smiled deeply this time, like a friend with genuine gratitude. _Just a friendly visit. _Her heart was starting to ache. Through her knee's on his thighs she felt the heat of him and she wanted to be closer. He put a hand on her knee and turned up the TV a little. She couldn't breathe. She faked concentration on the movie for the rest of the night and his hand never moved and even when she had to use the bathroom she refused to move, because she needed that contact so badly it made her want to cry.

When the first disc ended she looked over at David and saw that he had fallen asleep, much to her disappointment. _What did I expect? Did I really want… to… cuddle? To feel his arms around me… yes… that is exactly what I want… David, oh my god, David… please wake up and see how much I want you… _a single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She couldn't have him, he considered her just a friend. For a brief moment she wickedly contemplated purposefully waking him up with some kind of "accidental" fall into his lap. But then she remembered with horrifying clarity that she was wearing flannel pajama pants and a tattered old academy tee. _Oh my god, I must look so gross… _turning off the movie _she_ leaned back to the other side of the couch and let herself fall asleep.

_She was standing in her kitchen, and Tyler and Rossi were both standing there glaring at each other and whatever scene she had just appeared in was about to get ugly. "Why did you come to Emily's apartment in the middle of the night! What kind of a co worker does that!" Tyler was shouting at Rossi who was making a face between glaring and bemusement at Tyler's reaction. "Answer me you son of a bitch! What do you want with my fiancé!" Emily had her hand on his chest "Tyler! Calm down! He's just a friend! We had a rough case…" but Tyler shoved her hand away. "I don't believe you! You love him! You wish it was him who gave you that ring!" Tyler was now edging closer to her, anger and pain and jealousy all over his face. She was backing up, backing up in her tiny kitchen when Rossi grabbed Tyler by the back of the shirt and effortlessly flung him like a rag doll through into the living room. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to raise your voice to a lady?" Rossi's voice was silky, low and dangerous. Like a hiss. Emily now put her hand to Rossi's turned shoulder. "He would never hurt me, Ross. He knows. He knows. He knows." She started sobbing uncontrollably at the impossibility of everything going on in her and she was horrified that they were both watching her cry and try to speak incoherently through her tears. Putting her ringed hand to her face she sobbed even harder seeing it there. It was too late. "He knows. He knows. He knows!" _

With a jolt, Emily woke up to David Rossi's face just inches from her own and both his hands forcefully on either shoulder, having just been trying to shake her out of her nightmare. Shocked, she quickly took mental inventory. She was soaked in the face, she must've been crying, and maybe even speaking? _I was telling you that he knows… _half still in the dream and half out of it. "Emily…." He looked so concerned. Where was Tyler? She looked around the living room, where he should be from when David threw him… but he isn't….

Slowly, understanding dawned on her and she closed her eyes and wiped away the wetness. "Just a stupid dream. I'm fine." _Oh my god how horrifying. How long have I been crying and sleep talking? What did I say? What does he know? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What did I say? _

"I'd qualify that as a nightmare." Rossi replied dryly. He reached for a glass of water for her.

Drinking greedily and wondering why she was so thirsty, she avoided looking him in the eye. "What did I say?"

"Not much that was coherent, except _'He knows.' _… what does that mean?" his eyes were dark and she could see he wasn't going to let her get away with a half-assed answer.

"Secrets. One of those horrible nightmares when someone finds out your secrets. That's all." She kept drinking, but now only to avoid having to speak further.

"You said my name. Did _I_ find out your secrets?" his eyes narrowed at her.

She pressed her eyes shut in dread. _I can't… I can't tell him… this is too much right now. _She concentrated on his hands still on her arms. _Mmm. He is so warm. _"Can you turn off that lamp? The light is really harsh at this angle…" he dimmed it, and gently moved her on her side to lay next to her. He could hear her breath catch. "Emily, please talk to me. You woke me up and scared me to death, I pulled my gun. You were sobbing and I thought something had happened to you." He pulled her close to his chest and she didn't resist. She burrowed her nose deep into his Italian silk button-down.

"I don't know how to….how to…tell you." Her words were mercifully muffled.

"That you're engaged?" His words were flat, biting.

She lifted her head to look at him but couldn't see much in the dark. At her slight gasp he came clean.

"I was looking for a corkscrew, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snoop. I saw the ring. I… I'm sorry. Congratulations." There were no inflections of celebration in his voice.

"I didn't… I didn't say yes. I told him…. I needed time to think…. It's a big deal…. It… is kind of soon… I think… with the promotion… he just…. See's his future… and …." She wasn't pulling away from him and he was trying not to let out audible relief. He wanted to laugh, he felt so relieved. _**Tell her now, this is your second chance. Tell her now. **_But he felt cowardly, or maybe over confident now.

"I see." There was a minute or two of silence, at which she was totally grateful. She didn't dare move, this was so wonderful. Smelling him, all the smells of him. The cologne, the cabernet, the earthy, wonderful smell of him.

"What does _'he knows' _mean?" _goddamnit, you don't let things go. _She raged.

"Rossi leave it alone please. Let me sleep." She sounded more irritated than she had meant. She wrapped her arms around his torso and nudged closer to him, and he let his hands rub her back, up and down. She wiggled around getting closer to him until she was nearly suffocated. He smiled and closed his eyes, totally content for the moment. He'd pursue that later. Right now he had her in his arms where he wanted her. And it felt so right.


	3. Chapter 3

A phone was ringing, muffled and yet somehow still shrill. _Where is it? _Emily felt tangled, and frustrated. At the first ring she had jumped upright, automatically, unceremoniously flinging David's arms off of her. Seated deep in the soft cushions of her couch she struggled to break free for her cell phone, counting the fourth, now fifth ring. Once free of the groaning and mumbling David Rossi she leapt up towards the sound of her cell. It was on the kitchen counter on the charger. She hit the answer key before it was at her ear. Instinctively she looked at the clock on her microwave, registering the nine a.m. time and robotically answered "Prentiss."

An emotionless voice answered back "Need you at the BAU in thirty. Bring your go bag."

_Hotch. Wide awake at this hour, and probably with a horrific story to go along with our next adventure. _"See you in thirty."

_Why does it feel so early! _Her foggy and slightly aching mind screamed.

"Hotch will be calling you soon." She said flatly at Rossi, who was still rubbing his eyes and rib cage where she had elbowed him, getting off the couch.

"Where to this time?" he didn't seemed phased.

"Didn't say." She was very disoriented, and yet she knew she needed to quickly pack a go bag and brush her teeth. She took one long last look at Rossi, laying casually on her couch where minutes ago she had been in his arms, and took off down the hall for her things.

_**The damn job. **_Rossi stood slowly, missing the warmth and comfort of her.

"He said we needed go bags." Emily called from her room.

"Have one." He called back.

In less than 12 minutes she had a fully packed bag and new clothes on and looked like she'd spent the afternoon getting ready.

"You're fast. You look like you've been up for hours." He smiled kindly at her, looking her head to toe slowly, which made her uncomfortable.

"Lots of practice. Is this why you are always a little late? You're still…" She cut herself short. _Still sitting there like there is no sense of urgency… _

"Emily… I've been doing this for a long time. A few minutes rarely makes a difference. Let's make some coffee."

Whether to hide her sober embarrassment of the night before or whether truly agitated he could not tell. "Hit a Starbucks drive thru. We need to get going."

_Oh, God… I said 'We'… we can't show up in the same car…_

_**She's thinking about the car situation. How inane… this adorable, ridiculous woman… **_Letting out a low and soft laugh he said "Emily. Get going. I'll be right behind you. In _my _government issued SUV." He laughed a little harder at the flush on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "See you after I've had a shower and coffee." He walked down her hallway, like he'd been there a hundred times, and let himself into her bathroom. After the door was closed, she stood, a little stunned.

_How does he do that! He just woke up and looked half alive and he can still read my thoughts… it isn't right… goddamn him. _She picked up her bag and ignored her riotous growling tummy as she opened the front door.

_A groggy team units through yawns at Quantico's BAU headquarters, Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia graciously setting coffee's and tablets around the table. _

"Usually there is a lot more consistent victimology to go on... A pattern of killing or at least a ritual. We have none of that. All we have is an extreme spike in killings in very concentrated area, one county to be exact. In fact every single victim has been unique in their own way, the only thing linking any of these homicides are the two counties, which is why local authorities have contacted us. Knox county, Tennessee is our destination. Few precious details to come while en route. Wheel's up in 20." Aaron Hotcher was even more somber than usual. The team silently acknowledged his very vague debriefing and resolutely picked up their tablets and coffee's.

"A spike in homicides wouldn't warrant the FBI getting involved… There must be something else… Who contacted us?" Morgan's eyebrows were furrowed high together, once in the air on the jet. He directed the question at both Hotch and JJ.

"In particular, the assassin of a one Judge Currier. Turns out, he was under consideration for appointment to the supreme court. He was the first runner up for the conservative local party, and ballistics hasn't confirmed, but it appears quite strongly that he was hit with the same Russian SKS assault rifle as a local lawyer who was lunching in a state park five miles from the courthouse where Judge Currier worked, JJ answered blandly.

The whole team tuned in to her information perfectly.

"The lawyer was a conservative sympathizer, then?" Reid broke in.

"Again, waiting for confirmation, but so far, it appears so." JJ seriously answered, closing her tablet.

"We should consider them as colleagues or cohorts." Prentiss added.

"Even in politics, partners or allies often have common enemies….. it's what usually bring them together to begin with. It doesn't offer as strong a bond as they initially believe, but it does give them a common bond. If or when plans go awry, it isn't uncommon for one or the other to turn against his initial cohort to eliminate him, even on whims of speculation. We may consider an internal dispute on political endeavors. I wager the money trail would help us find whatever disagreement the two had, if they are indeed partners and if they indeed had an argument." Reid speed through an entire Psyc 101 chapter.

"It's a definite avenue of exploration. Reid, you and Prentiss can spend the first few hours on that, and see if it leads anywhere. Morgan and Rossi, I want you to interview victim's families. JJ and I will field local press and PD concerns for the first 24 hours. Let's be as tight-lipped about this as possible. We still have no theories other than the judge and lawyer link." Hotch's stare went dedicatedly back to his tablet, where he was undoubtedly still studying the 17 different homicide reports from a one Knox county.

Once inside the Knox County Sheriff department, madness ensued. JJ couldn't get the phone away from her ear between local's with "leads" and victims family members pleading for news, and Hotch couldn't seem to calm down the Sheriff Chief from the uproar the FBI presence has caused his department.

"We are facing budget cuts! This economy has us all strapped and as if we are supposed to do some bang-up, 48-hour investigation an wrap-up, this whole goddamn town expects answers before the newspaper can even print obituaries!" Sheriff Jones was pacing his office, fuming at Hotchner like it was all _his _decision to fly his team down on a Saturday afternoon, unannounced.

"I appreciate the level of commotion this is causing your county, Sheriff. But we are here to help. We need your help. We need your man power. We cannot do this alone." Aaron was solemn and serious, as always, but calm and kept his voice low. Sheriff Jones seemed to relax a little under the humble tones in Hotch's voice, because he nodded slowly and rested both his palms on the top of his desk.

"34 years on the force. Getting ready to retire in only 8 months. I never seen so many bodies in my life. I don't know what the hell is going on, Agent Hotchner, but I aim to catch this son of a bitch. I have a vacation to Hawaii planned with the Mrs., and aint no low-life two-bit shot of a bastard gonna mess with that." Timothy Jones' nostrils flared and he looked dangerous. Aaron Hotchner merely shook his head and stared, in complete submission to the objective. Catch the killer.

Back in the small briefing room, the team shuffled restlessly and tossed around ideas in low voices, anxiously awaiting Hotch's return. As soon as he opened the door he was all business, and the team was instantly silent.

'CSI and Ballastics have found a few more leads during our flight out here, and it's looking like a long processing night, due to their lack of…. Resources. Go ahead and get some sleep." Hotch addressed the team in their make-shift bull-pen in the cramped Sheriff's department briefing room. He looked at his Bulova watch that Haley had given him for his 37th birthday. Seven p.m. It had been a long afternoon of dead-ends and ridiculous theories, all scratched out on the dry erase boards and promptly erased by reason. "It's been a long afternoon, get some dinner, go to sleep. We convene again at 6:00a.m. sharp."

At the small and dimly lit hotel where they all roomed, Emily couldn't get the nagging feeling away that only a mere ten hours ago she had been in David's arms and now they were back at work like normal, nothing seemingly having been changed.

Except, maybe, the feel of his eyes on her on the short flight from Quantico to Knox County. Except, maybe, the feel of his eyes on her now in the elevator, while she punched the '5' button for the fifth floor and knew he had seen.

_He visited as a friend last night, you're reading way too much into this. You are at work now. Nothing happened. _

Except.

_You slept in his arms. After he woke up you and saw you crying. _

_Nothing really happened._

_You hugged him, he kissed your forehead goodbye this morning. He used your shower, for godssakes. _

_That doesn't mean anything… does it? _

"Prentiss?" Her internal argument was interrupted rudely by the gruff sounds of Morgan trying to untangle his rolling suitcase from hers, to step out on the floor where his room was. She shoved the suitcases apart, and began to follow when he objected "This is the fourth floor…. I thought you hit five?" She looked up, bewildered. "Oh, yes…. Um… I thought… oh. Sorry." He smiled casually and waved goodnight.

"Didn't you know that Hotch delegates rooming to either myself, Garcia or JJ? I put everyone on a different floor. Call me presumptuous, but I didn't want to get caught sneaking into your room." Rossi was wearing a most cocky grin on his face and was within three inches of her face when the bell rang again and they had reached the fifth floor.

Emily was irritated, and embarrassed, and flushed, and otherwise had no idea how to react. He was so close she smelt the spicy, fleshy smell of him and she wanted both to smack him for impertinence and kiss him full on the mouth.

"Ross, what the hell is…"

"Relax, I'm in the room right above you." The mischief in his eyes didn't seem to dissipate though as he held the elevator doors for her.

She stepped out, both stunned and disappointed and just mostly stunned and watched rather stupidly from the hallway and the doors closed again and he was gone.

_That's what you get for letting your mind wander. You should forget all about this ridiculous affair and call Tyler. _

Tyler. He didn't even know she had left yet… _Though, _she thought coldly, _he probably hasn't slept off his hangover from his casino night… _irritated, she set off to find room 576 and mentally chastised her sadness for being on a different floor than Rossi. What was she really hoping, anyways? _He joked about sneaking into my room… maybe it wasn't a joke? _

_Of course it was a joke, Emily. Wake up, you're being irrational. Last night was nothing more than friends confiding in each other. _

_But he held you while you slept… _

_Well… yes. But as a friend… _


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is so short! It was all I could squeeze out before work this morning. Will add more tonight! Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews

"_It's a definite avenue of exploration. Reid, you and Prentiss can spend the first few hours on that, and see if it leads anywhere. Morgan and Rossi, I want you to interview victim's families. JJ and I will field local press and PD concerns for the first 24 hours. Let's be as tight-lipped about this as possible. We still have no theories other than the judge and lawyer link." Hotch said seriously._

Rossi tried to hide his mild irritation, he had wanted to go into the field with Prentiss so they could have a moment to talk about last night. But this was probably just as well, she may not want to talk personal while working. Watching her carefully he could tell that she was stressed, a little more uptight than usual. _**I wonder if it's because of me… Did I overstep my boundaries last night? **_He knew without asking that he had. From snooping in her kitchen to forcing her to confess about the ring. Not to mention brazenly laying next to her and holding her so close. _**She held me back. She put her arms around ME too… **_His brows were bunching closer together and unknowingly the frown on his face had become downright unpleasant. "Rossi." Morgan shook him from his thoughts. "Ready to go?" wordlessly Rossi nodded.

The silent truck ride made Morgan look questioningly in Rossi's direction a few times, but didn't ask about whatever he was brooding about. After about twenty minutes Rossi finally asked "So. First victim?"

"25 year old Ashley Carrington. Senior college student, major in Psyc. Only child, this one will be rough with the parents. One fatal shot to the head, from behind, close range. Body found on campus, looks like maybe she was in the courtyard studying, or maybe waiting for a class to start." Morgan rattled off what he could remember about the first file.

"Wait… She was shot in daylight? And there are no witnesses?"

"No witnesses, YET. Time of death is estimated to be around 4 p.m., a class time unique to graduating seniors who have to take random units to wrap up their degree, peak traffic or class time is between eight a.m. and noon. It won't be difficult to narrow down what classes were going at that time, and who might've been coming or going to the next class, but it _will _be difficult to interview that number of students. University of Tennessee is a huge school…." Morgan trailed off a little hopelessly.

Rossi just shook his head.

"So. Start with close friends, boyfriend, schedule, habits, hobbies, was she a partier or not… the usual."

Again, he was answered with a head nod.

"Hey. _Rossi. _What's up with you, man? Why so quiet?"

"Just thinking." He replied slowly, without taking his eyes off the road ahead.

Morgan nodded and knew there was deep meaning behind those two words but didn't ask further. He concentrated on the very unpleasant task ahead.

Meanwhile, Reid and Prentiss were searching the office of the lawyer, Chase Lee, for any possible clues as to a connection to Judge Currier.

"Man this guy has a folder for everything…. Every case he's ever worked on or that is current is so well organized…" Prentiss was thumbing through current cases with a genuine look surprise and intrigue on her face.

"Lawyers are Type-A, Alpha personalities. Every aspect of their life is organized, controlled and manipulated. They care about appearances of everything, their home, office, even the people in their lives – ever notice the office staff in a law firm are usually relatively young, attractive females? Or how their spouses are always mildly successful in career, but above average aesthetically? It's both an unconscious personal projection as well as a conscious personal representation." Reid's face was one of concentration as he went through the drawers of a large, expensive looking mahogany desk. He didn't notice the look of distress on Emily's face as some personal revelation was spreading across it.

"We went through his PDA at the morgue, Judge Currier's number wasn't in there, nor is it in the phone records. We may have to consider there was no connection…"

"It seemed so possible…" she shook her head and replaced the folder she had been reading.

_So… am I mildly successful in my career but above average pretty? … Tyler doesn't manipulate me… does he? No. Tyler isn't like that. He's a good guy… he's not OCD like this guy… he's organized and well-prepared, sure. Oh god. Is he a Type-A, alpha male? No… maybe? _

Not typical, but she let Reid drive as she silently went for the passenger side. A little surprised, he took it in stride and started breaking down some other theories he'd been considering, but she wasn't listening. His boy genius rattling drove her a little insane sometimes. She was instead trying to convince herself that Tyler was not like this Chase guy… A memory of last Christmas came crashing through her mind.

"_You… made a spreadsheet of people you bought Christmas presents for?" she was trying hard not to openly laugh. "And the people I still NEED to buy for. That way I don't forget anyone. And at the bottom there is a separate list of gifts received, and I won't forget to have Amy send out 'thank you' cards before the 'Happy New Year' cards. There is a small window, you know." Tyler flashed a toothy smile. "That's very thoughtful, I guess. It seems like a lot of work to keep a spreadsheet though." "It's more work for Amy if I don't keep one, having to guess what needs to be purchased at the mall." Amy, his assistant, did his Christmas shopping for him too? She was a little bit astonished. But I guess if you worked as much as Tyler, a personal assistant was necessary and that job description was probably quite varied. _

Yes, she was going to have to concede that perhaps he was in fact Type-A. But Alpha? Yes… that too. He insisted on being right about everything and had a great, well thought out and logical rebuttal for anything, on a dime. She started to think about the small things that got on her nerves. His insistence that she turn the hall closet into a coat closet because he had to have somewhere to hang his expensive suit jackets, simply laying them over a chair was unthinkable.

_I wonder if Rossi has a coat closet… _She hoped she wasn't turning pink as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. She closed her eyes and relished the memory of being in his arms last night… the spicy, earthy smell of his shirt on her face… _What am I doing?_


	5. Chapter 5

Ah. Another first night in a strange hotel room. Emily didn't know if she'd ever quite get used to this part of the job. She felt wide awake and even a little bored. _I did grab a book off the bookshelf before I left.. _She hopefully rummaged in her bag… _East of Eden, John Steinbeck. _Usually a very excellent classic but not particularly what she was in the mood for. _Oh well, it will have to do. … I should unpack. _"I need a drink." She said aloud. After a quick shower and a change into some worn but very comfortable blue jeans and New York Giants vintage tee. _Why did I bring this old thing? … must've planned to wear it to bed… _She couldn't remember the last time she ever wore it, she must need to do some laundry if this was a suitable option.

Hair up in a loose pony tail, she ordered a beer at the bar and glanced around, habitually, taking in her surroundings. _Not many people here… one lonely old guy and a drunk, very young honeymooning couple, by the looks of how they won't stop fondling each other. _She thought disgustedly.

"One Heineken, for the pretty lady." The middle aged barman said as he took the cap off the bottle. "You want a glass for that?" he asked with a slight drawl. "No thanks, this is fine." She smiled. Looking down at her PDA she noted the time was near midnight. She shouldn't stay long down here, if she needed to up early. _I just don't feel tired… so much to think about and not enough time. _She took a long swig from her beer. _I should call Tyler. _Sighing, she clicked through the call history. Not one missed call. _It's only been one day, he's probably sleeping off his hangover… _She tapped the icon with his name on it, a smart phone feature of "Favorite People" to call. She rolled her eyes. Six rings and then voicemail. "Hey Ty… it's me. You're probably asleep." She smiled, "Had a little too fun last night, I bet? Well I'm in Tennessee, on a case, jus'so ya know. Left early this morning … I'll try you again tomorrow if I get a chance…" She hesitated awkwardly for a moment. "Love ya. Bye." Ending the call she just stared at her phone. _I fucking hate voicemails. _

"Johnny Walker, neat." An accented voice said next to her, to the bartender. She casually acknowledged the stranger with a slight nod while taking another swig from her beer. Middle aged, fair skinned and green eyes… didn't match the Jersey accent. But the dark blue striped button down with white collar and cuffs, left very unbuttoned at the neck, revealing a large gold cross certainly _did _match the accent. Italian. Family insignia ring, and solid gold chain link bracelets. _Jesus, the mobsters Vinny-with-a-bat just walked in. _He wasn't unattractive, but he exuded a sort of confidence that made her immediately dislike him.

"Hey, how goes it? I'm Mikey." He grabbed his drink and turned to Emily. "Hello." "And you are?" irritated already that he had caught her purposefully leaving out her name, she made a slight face and said flatly "Emily." In a thick guido accent he continued. "You're a pretty girl in a bar at this hour or a Saturday? My luck is good. You need another beer. HEY! Bartend! Yea, hey… this is Emily and she needs another beer, see." He pointed to her almost empty bottle and the bartender promptly pulled out another bottle. "Oh. Um. Thank you." She said to them both. "Fuckin' bartend…" His misuse of the word in an attempt to sound a lot classier than he obviously was, made Emily smirk. Oh if the Ambassador saw where she was now! Mikey took the smirk to be a flirtatious smile of gratitude for the beer, and that pleased him. "So. Tell me about yourself, Emily. You're obviously a Giant's fan. Can't argue widdat. Good team. Not often a girl likes football. You like baseball too?" A very vague memory of her father tank her to a Yankee's game as a five or six year old suddenly appeared in her minds eye. And she didn't ever like to think about her father. "No. Sorry." "That's okay. It's a boring game anyways, you sit dere for hours waiting for somethin to happen mos' the time anyways. Football though. Exciting shit! The level of athleticism is pretty fuckin amazing, all that running and pummeling into guys" He smacked a fist into the other hand, which made her jump slightly. "Truth be told I haven't watched a football game since college. No time. But I did… I did actually used to like it…" She surprised herself, a little… not just for engaging in the conversation with this ridiculous man but also because she had forgotten that she had ever enjoyed watching something on TV, let alone a sports game. "College huh? Pretty and smart too? You're just the whole package, aren't you? Where did you go?" She blushed a little at the compliment and it felt good. _Tyler doesn't compliment me… _The thought startled her. "Brown, after University of Italy." Mikey let out a low whistle. "That's a mouthful, missy. Ivy league and abroad. My families from Italy. Sicily. Do you speak Italian?" She smiled broadly, it wasn't often that she got to use her inane talent for foreign languages, but she felt pretty good about herself when she could. "Si, signore, parlare Italiano." He let out a very loud laugh and smacked her on the back. "That's great! I like you!" he downed his glass and slammed it down, this time the bartender just took it and replaced it before getting yelled at again, and with an appreciative raise of his glass to the bartender first, then Emily, he took a long swig. _Quite a lush. _She was noticing the pink in his cheeks. A definite and unattractive sign of inebriation. Mikey leaned in close to Emily's ear and whispered "Let's get out of here." "Uh.. um… Well I…" He was starting to lean closer, and fearing he might try to kiss her she slid off her barstool on the opposite side "Thanks but um…."

"Hey baby, sorry to keep you waiting." An arm wrapped around her waist and before she could register what was happening she was scooped upward and surrounded by the smell of earthy spice and Rossi's lips covering hers in a warm and delicate kiss. And then she was just standing there with her mouth in a slight O, looking a little confused but not looking away as Rossi thrust his hand out for a shake. "David Rossi. Thanks for keeping her company for me.." "Mikey. Yea." He was clearly disappointed and embarrassed. "Nice meeting you Emily." He got up and walked out of the small hotel bar. Still in his arm in a properly awkward side-hug type of position she was stunned and didn't know what to say. _Kiss me again. Can I say that? I'd like to say that. _Rossi was eyeing the guy to make sure he really did leave, then he turned back to Emily. "Thought you were going to bed." He let go of her slowly. Her mind screamed in protest. "Not very tired…. um. Thanks.. that was getting weird." "Shouldn't talk to strangers." He answered kindly with a smile. She shook her head in agreement. Understanding and embarrassment dawned on her "How long were you…?" "Just a few minutes. I think I came in during your perfect display of Italian." Addressing the bartender "Scotch warm, three fingers." Emily could almost concentrate on nothing else but the burning and tingling still on her lips and around her waist where he had held her. It was as if he had branded her. She ached for the touch again. She sat back down on the barstool. "Let's sit somewhere more comfortable. I hate barstools." He took his drink and started towards a booth in the corner of the bar. Emily followed, she wanted to be close to him, as close as possible and everything in her was screaming about the impossibility of it all. _He is just a friend. Just a friend. Just a friend. That kiss meant nothing, he was just giving you an out. Oh my god that kiss. _"I didn't know you were a football fan." "Yes, actually, I…." her voice was cut off by the sound of her smart phone ringing. The facebook profile face of Tyler came on the screen. She felt Rossi looking at it and she was mortified. _It's so late why is he calling back now? Maybe the same reason you called him so late… _she argued with herself. "Excuse me…" with cheeks flushing she got up from the comfortable red leather booth and walked out into the hotel lobby. "Hello." Answering with a forced smile, Emily hugged her free arm to her abdomen. "Hey baby! Sorry I missed your call. The boys are over, we're having a pool tournament here and JOHNNY…" there was a loud 'HEY!' in the background "Thinks he can WHUP MY ASS but it isn't happening!" he laughed and she rolled her eyes. The way he said 'Hey baby' was a serious and far cry from the way Rossi had said it a few minutes ago. It rang in her ears and made her ache. "Oh. Okay, wow sounds fun. I left you a message… we're in Tennessee. Another case. Not sure when we're due back. Didn't want you to worry." She added the last part bitterly, knowing full well he hadn't even checked on her or probably even taken the time to listen to her message. "Okay babe, well, have fun and stay safe! Let me know when you're back." He yelled something at Johnny. "Yea. Okay. You too. Bye." "Talk to ya later babe." And the phone went dead. _Wow. What a thoughtful call. Have fun? Have fun! Hunting a serial killer? _She stuffed the phone back in her pocket and returned to the booth.

_**That idiot. Whatever he said, she's unhappy about it. **_"That bad, huh?" knowingly taking a sip from his glass. "That obvious, huh?" she gave a sad smile. "He's apparently still celebrating. The frat boys, as I call them, are at his place and they all sound like they're having a blast of a drunken time." She left out the 'Have fun' part. Dave didn't need to know how insensitive or inattentive to her career he really was. Reid's lawyer profile came to mind very quickly… lawyers didn't care about their spouses' careers, only that they be successful enough not to embarrass them at a Christmas party but not so successful they outshined them. "I need something stronger than this." She almost cried as she said it. "Emily. What is it? Talk to me." Rossi put his hand on hers while using the other hand to motion the bartender over. "Just something Reid said today… about lawyers… wanting enough of a wife to show off but still in the shadows… I don't think Tyler is that way but sometimes… I wonder how much he…" She shook her head. _I shouldn't be talking about this. Not to the man I wish wanted me. Not to the man that kissed me ten minutes ago… _"Reid speaks without thinking sometimes." Rossi spoke slowly. _**But he's right. Tyler is a pompous asshole who doesn't deserve you. Partying all the time like a kid… **_The truth was, Rossi didn't know very much about the guy, Emily was a very private person. He had a hard time coming up with reasons to dislike him, but he never liked lawyers anyways so that was enough of a reason for him. "Yea. I don't know why I'm feeling insecure. I shouldn't. He loves me. He… well he's willing to commit. That's something. I've never been asked to be someone's wife before." She let out a small laugh. _**Goddamn it, she doesn't even know how worthy of that title she is. She doesn't believe in her own self worth right now, and it's his fault. What did he do to this woman to take her confidence? He parades around like he's the shit, that's what. Diminishes everyone else around him. He isn't good for her. **_Ordering her a stiff vodka tonic, he said__"Emily… I don't know what to say, other than I've never seen you like this. So… down on yourself. This isn't the beautiful, confident and independent Emily Prentiss I know. Doesn't Tyler encourage _that _Emily?" a kind, lopsided smile sent her over the edge. Beautiful, confident and independent? _I don't feel like any of those things… _Horrified at the tears forming in her eyes he quickly reached in his jacket for a handkerchief. "Emmy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… to make you cry… please don't…" dabbing her eyes she gratefully accepted her drink from the now awkwardly standing bartender who didn't want to interrupt the intimate scene. "Thank you." She said shakily. Taking a long drink she welcomed the burn in her throat. "Ross." _**God, Em, when you say my name like that… **_He wanted to grab her up in a giant hug and kiss her for a month. "Thank you for being such a good friend. I'm a little lost right now. I didn't realize how depressed I was until just now. I don't know where that Emily went, but I need to find her again." She smiled a little and continued drinking.

"We should get some sleep." He looked at his _Bulova _wrist watch and grimaced at the one-thirty a.m. time. "Yea." Finishing her drink they both walked wordlessly to the elevator.

"Thank you again for everything." She lightly pinched the elbow of his suit jacket. _Italian silk. Mmm… _

"I _want _to be here for you." _**I want to be anywhere you are. **_

_You are such a good man, David Rossi. _"Okay. Then I have a silly request." _I think the vodka is making me a little bit bold, _she thought happily.

"Done."

"You don't know what I was going to ask."

"Doesn't matter. Name it, it's done."

"um. Will you… just…" the boldness was leaving her, she couldn't think of an appropriate way to word it.

"What, Em?"

She was still drawing a blank. He put his arms around her shoulders and whispered in her hair "What?"

Overwhelmed by the heat and smell of him, again, she quickly whispered back. "Lay with me till I fall asleep? Like last night." She felt hot in the face, and embarrassed by the absurd way it sounded. 

"Of course. Of course." He took her hand and led her out of the elevator. _**Are you kidding me, of course. Jesus Rossi, she's just vulnerable, she didn't ask you to have sex with her, calm down. And for fuckssake, don't get an errection. **_But he could already feel the excitement in his blood, and a stir in his pants. He wanted her in the worst way. "I'm going to my room to get pjs. I'll be right back. He kissed her forehead at the door and retreated back to the elevator.

Once inside the room she felt her heart quicken and she was at once ecstatic and nervous. _Like last night… I can feel his arms around me again like last night… _Emily took off her bra and changed out of her pants into a tattered pair of pajama pants with ducks on them. _Really, Emily? This is what you packed! Augh… it was dark, it was early… I never have company in my room, what else do you expect! _Wishing desperately to hide the atrociously childish ducks she got into bed and covered herself up.

At the knock on the door she realized with horror she would have to get up to open it for him and he would see the ducks. _Oh my god, this is my hell. _Letting Rossi in she flushed a little when he grinned at the pants. "I like your pajama's. So far flannel and ducks, and history revealing tee shirts." He quietly chuckled and walked past her into the bathroom to change. "I'm sorry mine are not so interesting." He came out in a white undershirt and plain light blue cotton pants with the drawstring untied. She smiled nervously from under the covers where she had practically ran back to when he was through the doors. "I guess most women wear something a lot more… feminine." There was awkward emphasis on the last word. She had meant "Sexy." It was not lost on David and he let out a real laugh. "You are not most women." Climbing in and turning off the light he very comfortably positioned himself close to Emily and took her in his arms, like it was something he did every night. She was a little stunned by how casual he was about it, there was nothing weird or awkward about the gesture. Again, nuzzling her nose deep in his chest and she hugged him back, harder than she has last night. She was breaking, shattering really… she held him like it was the only lifeline to keep her alive. And when he rubbed her back and kissed her head she finally let go, giving up, and the damn broke. Long, quiet sobs wracked her body and he tightened his hold. He didn't know what else to do, his precious friend was hurting and he didn't know what else to do but hold her like he was holding her together.

The last sounds she heard before she fell asleep were of his deep voice, low and soft… "Em… sshhh… it will be okay. Everything will be okay. Sleep, I'm here."


	6. Chapter 6

Rossi held her, awake while she slept, for as long as he could hold on to consciousness. He took in her scent, the perfect way she fit into him like a puzzle piece. His arms fully around her and listening to the breathing like it might stop if he didn't. A few times he bent his head over hers and to kiss her exposed ear, cheek and nose. He moved the hair from her face. He wanted to worship her. He wanted to kiss her head to toe, and remind her what a force she was, that she had his heart, soul and body if she wanted it. _**Christ, David. This is worse than being married three times…. I know, **_he debated with himself. _**I am… undone. **_He inwardly smirked disgustedly at his own words. Undone. That was the most profound way he could articulate his abandon for her. Abandon. Another good one. _**You're a stupid old fool, David. And she is a young, perfect woman. With a potential fiancé. Future husband. I have to know if there is a chance for me… for us… I don't know if I could stand the rejection. It would kill me… and things at the BAU would be awkward if… **_His last thoughts were drown out by his own audible sigh. And then he was asleep, with Emily in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seventeen random victims. 12 of which were shot with a 7.62 SKS assault rifle round. The last five of which were strangled, a clear escalation in personal involvement on the unsub's part." Hotch was saying during their six a.m. briefing. "There is nothing similar about the kills other than the time frame and randominity, and that is the only connection we have. It is unlikely, but the kills could technically be unrelated. Again, that is very unlikely. What other theories do we have to go on?"

"We wrap up family interviews today, we only have 6 left today.." Morgan supplied.

"The judge and lawyer link seems to have gone cold." Reid said, fidgeting with a pen, eyeing the dry erase board, searching for patterns no one else could see.

"What about an unsub _without _a specific target? _Without _a specific … _reason… _to kill. Sometimes there is a psychological trigger in mental patients that causes them to act out aggressively towards strangers, sometimes sexually, sometimes purely violently. Random memories, random triggers and random victims. This manifests itself in any variety of stressful scenarios. Bi-polar patients, for example." Reid rambled off.

"That's the first reasonable theory to explain the randominity that I've heard yet." Rossi said slowly, nodding in an approving way in Reid's direction.

"Okay… How to find a link then, if every aspect of the killing is random?" Hotchner eyed Reid seriously, and skeptically.

"There has to be a connection to the killer and at least one of the victims on a personal level. It's likely to have been one of the first few victims, maybe one of them was the original trigger, or a situation during an encounter was the trigger. We examine the ones shot by the SKS, I bet we find something – if we are looking for a mental patient on a psychological break maybe we start at the local mental hospital?." Prentiss offered thoughtfully, without looking at any one team member.

Hotch eyed her suspiciously, there was something off, wrong maybe? "Garcia." He spoke into his PDA. 

"Speak, Sir of the elite." Penelope breathlessly answered.

"I need you to find out if any of the victims were seeing a shrink, if any of them were in Psyc classes at UOT together, anything about bi-polar disorder, specifically. Also, a list of mental hospitals in the county where the first twelve killings occurred, please make appointments for JJ and I to interview the admin. Any of those things cross paths I need to know immediately. Specifically concentrate on the first twelve victims, please." Hotch's stare was increasingly serious and drawn together.

"My fingers will fly as the eagle and you will hear back from me sooner than you can strap on that delicious Kevlar!" There was a 'click' and then a dead line.

Morgan smiled broadly while shaking his head. "I love that crazy woman."

"Morgan, can you handle the interviews with Reid today?" thinking Reid was really onto something with the Psychological break theory, he might be very perception to any similarities to the victims.

"Yep. Just me and you today, boy genius." Morgan slapped Reid's back. Spencer only pursed his lips.

"Rossi and Prentiss, I need a second pair of eyes on the early crime scenes, I don't know how thorough CSI has been… JJ and I will go the local Psychiatric wards, let's convene again by 5p.m."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the SUV, Emily was feeling a little awkward silence. Waking up this morning next to David had been great… surreal even. He was warm and totally covering her, in a huge bear hug, resting his head half on a pillow and half on her shoulder. His lips had been touching her clavicle. She had felt like crying more, but not for whatever weird depression had started to hang over her, but for the beauty of the moment. She had ever so gently placed her hand in his hair, so as not to wake him, and had a brief mad moment of considering drawing him closer into her, so that his lips were on her neck. How had she gone from that moment to now? How did she even _get _here, back on the job and in the SUV with him as her partner? It was surreal, and she wished she were back in the hotel bed with him instead of here, where nothing was intimate and everything was the job. _The damn job. _She remembered the way Rossi had raised his glass and said _The damn job _in her apartment only two days ago. Unknowingly she smiled.

"What's so funny?" Rossi was also smiling, but looking straight ahead at the road. _God he can wear the shit out of a pea coat and sunglasses… he literally is every bit of badass as his stupid reputation says…_

"Remembering your drunken toast about _The damn job _the other night."

He chuckled. "Glad to know I'm on your mind."

_Oh my god. _She blushed and looked straight forward.

"Em?"

_oh… _the way he says her name like that. She feels a squeeze in her chest every time.

"Yea?"

Rossi cleared his throat. "The bed in your hotel room is hard, I don't like it."

Horrified and blushing profusely, she merely nodded with her mouth hanging open a little. "I'm sorry. You don't have to…"

"Mine is much better. I'll have your things brought up this afternoon."

Stammering, sounding like an idiot and eventually just clamping her mouth shut and staring straight ahead she said nothing.

_I really can't believe any of this is happening…WHAT is happening? I'm sleeping in HIS bed tonight? What does this mean? god. What does this mean? _Her heart was beating a mile a second and it felt like she couldn't breathe fast enough.

Right on queue with horrible timing, as they pulled up to the first crime scene, her PDA startled her with a ring from Tyler. _Goddamnit. _And with that annoying facebook profile picture of his toothy smile holding up a corona. She silenced it and shoved it back in her jacket pocket. Rossi pretended not to notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Prentiss, you were right. Turns out the very first victim, Ashley, was a volunteer at Truman psych ward. We have a complete list of every patient she worked with for the last six months, Garcia is filtering it now." Morgan looked approvingly over his giant slice of pizza at her.

Leaning on desks, most of the team ate standing up. "Good work, Emily." Hotch nodded.

"JJ and I visited Truman, and it turns out a violent bi-polar is quite commonplace. It's going to make narrowing things down a little more difficult, but I have a feeling we are on the right track."

"Where does an escaped or newly released patient find an assault rifle? I think we can narrow those patients down to anyone with military family? A father or brother who served and would have weapons laying around?" Rossi offered.

"There are no records of escaped patients, so newly released is what we're looking at. But that is a good point, it isn't really a run of the mill hand gun." Hotch pondered aloud, then punched Garcia's number in his phone.

"Garcia, of the list of released patients, please see if anyone has military family, a father or brother or someone they would have gone home to live with that might've served, trying to find a connection to the weapon." Closing the phone he looked at his watch. "Another long day and no new victims, which is a good thing. What theories do we have on what the unsub is doing now? Does he know about our presence? Is he in hiding?"

"Depending on how severe the psychotic break is, he or she may not even understand they've done anything wrong, let alone understand police presence. But the sudden stop in killing over the last four days means either they are hiding, hurt or perhaps mobile, we should keep an eye on any other homicides in surrounding cities. I've been thinking about it and based on the sporadic patterns I've determined we are looking not at bi-polar, but schizophrenia, which I already let Garcia know to look for. It wouldn't be a stretch to believe that perhaps the patient found the medication he needs to mellow out, and maybe he's traveling. Schizophrenic's can't drive, but they often use busses, taxi's… public transportation. But if he came home, or was picked up from the hospital, then perhaps his caregiver also picked up his medication and he could be taking it now and be stable, there is often a huge lapse in memory of the times when the patient isn't taking medication. He might be in plain site, unknowing of anything that has happened." Reid rambled, a little jumbled, glaring down at the reports of released patients from three separate mental hospitals.

Rubbing the temples of his forehead, Hotch merely nodded. "I think the latter sounds far more reasonable than being mobile. If Garcia can find a link with the military family theory, we might really have something." Looking down at his wrist watch he announced "8 o'clock. I think we can call it a night, but have your phones near, we're on-call status."

Emily's heart skipped. Was she really about to go to Rossi's hotel room? What if one of the other team members called her room? The thought horrified her. She suddenly felt overwhelmed and anxious. Gathering her laptop bag, purse and jacket her mind swirled. _I can't do this. Your things are already in his room by now, I bet. You want to do this, you are just scared. Nothing is going to happen… it's not like… it's not like what? Like he didn't kiss you? Like he didn't hold you two nights in a row? Like he didn't kiss your hair when you were crying? No, none of this means… he's being a friend… he knows I'm in a weird place in my life… _again, as if he had the worst timing radar gun honed in on her, Emily's PDA screamed to life with Tyler's dumb picture on the screen. She looked at it, a little stunned. _I don't want to talk to you right now. God, Emily, what kind of girlfriend are you? Sleeping in another mans arms? Maybe in his bed tonight? _Guilt filled her as she hit the 'Answer' key just in time.

"Hello?" the formal greeting felt wrong even to her. She could feel eyes on her as she rushed out of the Sheriff's department and into the cold night.

"Hey sexy stuff!" he words were cute but his tone implied irritation. "I tried to call you earlier, but you didn't answer. Where were you?" he sounded a little wound up.

"Um. Working. Sorry."

"I figured. I hate that your job keeps you so busy, and so far away from _me._" He let out a forced playful laugh.

"We are getting close, shouldn't be too long and I'll be home before you know it." She nodded her head awkwardly. Was that what she really wanted? To be home? To him?

There was an audible sigh on the other end of the phone and then impatience. "Well. Okay. I guess I just have to spend another night alone." He sounded whinier than usual. "I'm sorry baby I guess… I just miss you. I'm lonely tonight. Too many nights in a bed by yourself gets to you, ya know?"

She did know, but she hadn't been alone in two nights. Again, guilt filled her. "I do know. Look, I'm sorry but I'm still at the station, I have to go. I'll call tomorrow?" she was aware of Rossi, Hotch and JJ all standing in the parking lot, probably within ear shot.

Rossi tried not to listen. He didn't want to hear a word of it. But he couldn't help it, and when he heard a rushed "Love you too. Bye." It was all he could to do to keep his face straight and not punch something. Hotch was saying something, but he wasn't listening. Something about six a.m. and no scotch, we're on call.

_**Shut up, Hotch, I'm trying to concentrate. Fuck. **_The call was over and she was walking over to the group.

"Em, ride with me!" JJ smiled and grabbed her arm in a hug. "I think we're on the same floor, aren't we?"

Trying not to look at Rossi, she smiled broadly back at JJ. "Yes. And yes. But only if you let me drive. You look exhausted."

"See you in the morning!" JJ waved to Hotch and Rossi. Hotch stared concernedly. "They shouldn't drive themselves?" his paternal and protective side was showing, and Rossi found it amusing. Since when did Hotch ferret over the women driving themselves?

"No. But you try and stop either one of those women and I'll laugh when you get what's coming to you." Rossi shook his head with a chuckle and retreated to his SUV. Understanding dawned on Rossi and he looked back at Hotch, who was still staring in the direction of the women. _**He's in love with JJ. **_All of the sudden it was so goddamn obvious. He knew he must wear the same face when he looked at Emily. _**We are fools, Aaron.**_

With a look Hotch waved and went to his rental car.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for following my story! This is my first ever Criminal Minds fan fiction with the couple I ship, so I'm really happy about all of the positive response. I am half way through the follow up chapter for this, so you won't have to wait long! Thank you again loves!

Please leave a review, even if it's small! Let me know what you'd like to see in the coming chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Criminal Minds rights, I just like to play. ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily and JJ walked arm-in-arm like school girls into the elevator, that Rossi was holding for them.

"Wow, _partner¸ _that's a really big deal! He must be really happy, I know you said it was what he was working for." JJ was flushed from the cold.

_**Great. They are talking about shitbag. **_

"Um. Yea. He's excited. It's what he wanted." Emily couldn't look Rossi in the eyes as they entered and he punched the '4' a little harder than he meant to.

"What about you? Is it what you wanted?" JJ now looked worriedly at her friend. "It means longer hours, doesn't it? Have you talked about it? Do you think it will affect your relationship?" She was merely talking girl talk, but Emily wasn't thrilled she was doing it in front of Rossi.

"We haven't talked yet. We're both always working." She said flatly.

JJ held her arm a little tighter. "Well. It'll work out." _JJ, always the optimist, _Emily thought as she looked at JJ's all too bright smile. She continued, "You've have made it work this long!"

Had they? Had they really made it work or had it been a barely functioning relationship? Yea, it had been fourteen months, but, they sometimes had to go three or four weeks without seeing each other. _If I added up the actual amount of time spent together I bet we've only really been "together" a few months… _Emily thought glumly.

At the fourth floor JJ guided Emily out of the elevator, still holding her arm. "G'nite Rossi!" JJ sing-songed. Emily looked back at him and ached. The look on his face was brooding, and calculating. Had her conversation with JJ hurt him? _But that's ridiculous, he's…a friend. None of this weekend has meant anything, You're reading way too much into it. _Parting ways in the hall with friendly "Goodnights" Emily watched JJ round the corner to find her own room before using her key card to get into her own. She immediately noticed her go bag was missing. _As promised… _she noted. She felt her breath hitch. He was expecting her, in his room. It felt like… a date? She nearly jumped as her phone vibrated. He was texting her?

"591 when you get out of JJ's clutches. I'm holding your things hostage." She smiled automatically, and inhaled deeply. She felt giddy. She wanted to laugh.

_I'm going to his room. This is … this is really happening… calm down, Emily, it doesn't MEAN anything… how could it not? _The look from the elevator washed over her mind. What did it mean? Suddenly she _had _to know what he had been thinking. _I will ask him. I will just point blank ask him. _

Now the phone was ringing. God he is impatient sometimes. Answering automatically she put the phone to her ear "Rossi I'm coming, gimmee a minute."

"Rossi? Who's Rossi?" Tyler's voice was on the other end.

With a hand flying to her mouth and her eyes growing wide she stammered "Oh hey.. Ty..ler… I wasn't expecting.. my partner… in the unit…" she wanted nothing more than to just hang up. Gathering herself, she steadied her voice as best as possible and lied "Going out on midnight surveillance stuff. What's up, are you okay? We just spoke?"

"oh. Yea. I figured you'd be going to bed by now. I wanted to see if maybe… you know… well if we're going to make this work, I need…. Things…I need _you_." He sounded irritated and embarrassed. "I was thinking…" his voice turned sultry. "We could try phone sex. You know, you tell me what your wearing and I…" She could hear the smile on his face and it made her sick.

"I'm working Tyler, I really have to go…"

"Fine! Fine! Go off with your little _'Rossi' _and do _midnight surveillance_…" Tyler's calm anger shocked her. "I do "midnight surveillance" with my coworkers too. Forget about it, I'll call Amy." The line went dead.

"What the FUCK!" she said to her phone. _What just happened! _

_Phone sex! He calls me while I'm on a case to tell me I need to take care of his manly needs! What the hell is wrong with him! He has the balls to … practically demand… sex! Did he just… admit to cheating! _

Spinning with confusion and anger she left her room and practically ran to the elevator.

_Obviously I can't do this anymore.. I don't care … I can't… this is too much. We aren't right for each other. I'm not happy. I don't love him. I'd rather be alone than with that self-centered, egotistical, arrogant, pretty-boy lawyer made PARTNER…_

At room 591 she knocked a lot harder than she had meant to. Immediately answering, Rossi smirked "Yes, officer, of course you can come in." she couldn't smile at his joke, she was still so worked up. Pushing past him, she at once located her bag, picked it up and went to the bathroom.

With a look of slight confusion, Rossi checked the hall to see if anyone was out that he recognized, and then closed the door. He could hear the water running in the sink.

_**She looked… upset? Maybe I was wrong to move her things… but if that was the case why wouldn't she have picked up the bag and walked out? Not inside the bathroom… **_

Emily emerged a few minutes later a little flushed, but wearing her same random montage of pajamas. The same ducky pants and a white tank top. Surprised by the form fitting and bra-less tank, he drank her in a little more… she was moving deliberately, forcefully… irritated at something.

"Emily, where are you, right now?" He sat on his king-sized feather down bed, watching her closely.

"Just. Planning. For when I get home."

"You look upset."

"I am, I guess..." She was refolding everything in her bag, just to give her hands something to do.

"Emily stop that, com'ere." He ordered the last part firmly but softly, reaching his hands out and motioning for her to come to him. He knew it was too paternal of a gesture, but he needed to comfort her, he _needed _her in his arms where he could protect her.

She could barely hold in the tears that were welling. He knew, he knew she was upset. He always knew, and he knew how to make it better. Why couldn't he be the one giving her a ring?

She threw down the clothes, sniffed loudly and did as she was told. Climbing on the bed from the end, she crawled up to him and allowed him to encase her. _Don't cry, stoppit, Emily. All you ever do is cry around him. Knock it off. This is what you wanted, just… don't cry. _He laid her down and hovered over her closely, running his hands through her hair. "What is it? What happened?" The sound of his caring, crooning voice did it. She cried openly.

"Ty." She squeaked out, trying to keep the tears from becoming a sob was becoming harder. "He's…an… asshole…" she was shaking trying to control her breathing, holding her sides and randomly swiping away tears on her face.

"What did he do? What did he say to you? I'll kill him." His voice turned to a growl with the last words, he meant it. He really could kill him. Holding her tighter and stroking her hair firmly he pressed. "Em? I'll kill him." His lips were on her ear.

Emily let out a half hiccup half laugh. "Apparently he's been sleeping with his assistant."

Rossi lifted up a little and looked at her, anger and pain in his face. The anger, evident, in the furrow of his brow, the pain, evident, in the sadness of his eyes.

He noted the way her arms were wrapped around her midsection, a subconscious self protection. Or maybe she was trying to hold herself together? Tyler had hurt her. But if Tyler had hurt her in this way, it meant that she really did care about him, not about Rossi.

He felt his heart breaking, breaking into millions of pieces and he knew he couldn't tell her he had feelings for her. Couldn't overwhelm her right now, especially when it didn't matter. _**She loves Tyler. Not me. I'm just a friend… **_he hated himself. He had a fleeting thought of going down to the bar, the case be damned, and getting piss drunk on the most expensive scotch in the place.

"He is such an _asshole _I don't know why I didn't see it before. We didn't have a relationship, we had an _arrangement. _And I think I just kept it going because I was scared to be alone again. But I'm not anymore. I'd rather be a crazy old cat lady than feel the way he makes me feel." Saying the confession out loud made her feel loads better, like she had let go of a heavy bag she'd been carrying for miles. It made her stop crying, and even a small smile broke across her lips.

"I needed to dump his ass a long time ago." Emily let out a small laugh.

Dave's heart had never went from broken to singing so quickly. _**You still can't say anything, don't even think about it. **_It would be too soon, too selfish.__

"Are you happy, then?" he gently moved her bangs out of her eyes, so he could look into them. He had to know for sure.

"I will be." She sniffed and smiled, genuinely, looking back into his eyes.

_**Do what's best for her and keep your mouth shut, David. You're a pompous ass to think she'd have you five minutes after breaking up with her boyfriend.**_

"Good. I want you to be happy. I've hated seeing you so depressed." He said with a note of casual finality. He kissed her forehead and got up to turn out the lights. "You need sleep, miss."

What had changed in his tone? Was he upset? There was an underlying something there…

"Rossi?" She quietly asked as he turned down the blankets underneath her and climbed back into bed.

"Hmmmm?" He wasn't taking her back into his arms. He was just lying flat on his back with his arms on his chest.

She propped herself on one elbow and leaned over him, placing and arm around his stomach.

_**God, please don't Emily, please… I can't hold on…**_

_Hold me? Can I ask that? Or maybe he doesn't… doesn't want to… now I'm 'all better' … oh god…none of it had really meant anything… _

"What, Em?"

"You're alright?" the arm around his abdomen tightened and he couldn't stand it any more.


	8. Chapter 8

_Head in the game, Emily, head in the game. This is go time…_ Glock 19 aimed at the ready, Kevlar strapped snuggly into place.

"_Her name is Loyda Jones, history of mental illness and was committed to Truman Psychiatric Hospital four years ago after a schizophrenic break manifested in a violent outburst to her elderly mother." Garcia had rambled off earlier over the conference call to the team. _

"_Fits the psychological profile…" Spencer had said slowly._

"_It gets better… or worse… however you look at it. Ashley was on staff the day she was released, it looks like Loyda didn't take her medication the night before… and…Her brother is an active marine over sea's currently... " she continued._

"_Garcia, send the address to our GPS', we're heading out." There was a somber tone of finality in Hotch's voice. _

Here now, in front of the old colonial home that belonged to Mrs. Jones where they hoped to find the unsub, all Emily needed to be thinking about was safety and being vigilant. She didn't need to be thinking about last night… About being in Rossi's bed and how he had taken her.

_**You're hovering, David, you can't change the way you work with her. She can take care of herself, she's one of the best agents on this team. **_He admitted to himself, realizing he was standing too close to her, wanting to be point.

She looked at him briefly, something in her eyes he couldn't discern but was certainly never there before. _**Concern? Worry?**_ _**She doesn't want the team to get suspicious… back off, David. Before you fuck this up like you do everything else when it comes to women. **_

"Morgan, Reid, take the back entrance, Rossi, Prentiss, I need you guys on either side of the house watching windows. JJ and I have the front entrance." Hotch came over their earpieces.

Wordlessly, Prentiss moved away from Rossi to walk around back to the other side of the small, square home. Watching her leave, his heart ached a little. _**For godssake, David, how many times have you done this with her? … but it's different now… Don't MAKE it different now or you'll scare her away. I spent an evening loving her, she loved me back… it's more likely a rebound sex thing, she was pretty upset about Tyler… **_his face contorted into an ugly glare and he wanted to spit, the thought disgusted him so much. _**That fucking prick. I'm going to kill him when we get back to Quantico. I'm gonna kill him. **_He said simply to himself.

"FBI! We're coming in! Mrs. Jones! Loyda!" Hotch's loud entrance warning sounded through the earpiece and seamlessly the team penetrated the small house and systematically proceeded to clear every room.

"Clear!" _**Morgan.**_

"Clear!" _**Hotch. **_Rossi's mind was registering the voices, straining to hear Emily's.

"Clear!" _**Reid. **_

"Loyda! Put the gun down… we're not here to hurt you…" _**Emily! **_Where was she? He needed to get to her as fast as possible. He frantically ran room to room, looking for the source of the voice he'd just heard.

"Emily, what's your position!" Hotch demanded.

"ba..backyard…shed…" She sounded distressed. _**Emily… Emily… **_His mind raced as he nearly bowled over Morgan to the back door in the kitchen.

Emily had her gun pointed at the frail, and crazed looking young woman, who was wielding the very large and intimidating assault rifle, aimed directly at Emily's head.

"I won't! I won't go back 'dere!" Loyda screamed.

Rossi was inches from pulling the door handle of the shed, but instinct stopped him. If he burst in, it may startle the woman and she could instinctively or accidentally pull the trigger. What if Emily? No, he couldn't think of it. Emily had to talk the unsub down, _he _needed to find a shot. Circling the shed with Morgan and Hotch now he climbed onto a crate and aimed his TRP Armory handgun directly at the dark woman. He took only a moment to look at Emily, his heart was breaking. He had found something in bed last night, found something so precious… a treasure.. he couldn't think of it going away.

"Loyda, we're not here to hurt you. Put the gun down. We want to help you. Look, if I put mine down, will you put yours down?" as a show of good faith, she began to lift up the weapon out of a drawn down stance and put her hands up.

_**No, Em, NO. **_

"I… AM… NOT… GOING BACK!" Loyda raised her gun a hair and Rossi pulled the trigger. One, perfect clean hit into the side of her temple. The small coffee colored body swayed for a moment and then fell sideways.

Emily's mouth was agape, gun and hands still in the air. The team simultaneously rushed in, Morgan grabbed Emily's midsection from behind and bodily pulled her from the shed. When Hotch's eyes found Rossi's, a look of slight confusion was on his face. Why straight to the head? A kill? Why not a non-fatal body shot? He couldn't read Rossi's face, it was imperceptibly still and emotionless. A chill went through him. Something is… not right.

_**Don't try to get in my head, Aaron. **_He thought stubbornly. _**Strauss is going to have a field day with this. Hell, the PRESS is going to have a field day with this. I don't care. Fuck 'um. **_He shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the shed to see Emily hugging herself, shrugging away from Morgan's hand on her shoulder. To see Morgan touching her irritated him more than it should have. He wanted nothing more than to go to her and hug her and kiss her hair, kiss her face, kiss her lips. _She was alive, and she was okay, and standing at the end of a loaded assault rifle was over with a schizophrenic unsub was over. It was all over. And she was okay!_

"Are you okay?" he asked, standing at an awkward distance. "Yea." She answered deftly, not really looking at him, but staring at the shed. "She would have taken the shot, Emily." His brows were furrowed. "Yea." A slight nod.

_**Well, fuck me! **_He walked to the SUV, sat in the passenger side and slammed the door shut a little harder than he meant to. It was an action unconsciously meant to separate himself from the onslaught of questions he was about to face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_What, Em?" _

"_You're alright?" the arm around his abdomen tightened and he couldn't stand it any more. _

Rossi pulled Emily down on top of him with a hand on her neck and one on the small of her back and then rolled her over so that he was on top of her. With hands in his hair, and her breathing increasing he couldn't stop, he kissed her full on the mouth, opening her lips and sucking on her tongue. No typical moan escaped her lips, she was panting, breathing fast, kissing back hard and grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He couldn't believe how strongly she was kissing back. She was downright trying to devour him. _**Jesus Christ… **_Rossi's mind was going blank with raging desire drowning out everything else. When one of her hands left his hair and raked his back to find the end of his shirt he felt like pure animal, he had to have her. She grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head.

Using one hand to break free of the shirt, Rossi moaned when she started to dig her nails in to his back and kiss any exposed area she could reach in their tangle. "Emily…" it made her wild to hear the begging in his voice. She grabbed his ass, hard, pushing his errection against her and he buried his face in her neck and made a noise that can only be explained as a growl. Grinding against it, she couldn't believe how sensitive her clit was already beneath her idiotic duck pajama pants. He somehow lifted her shirt off with one hand while shoving the other down the backside of her pants. _Of course he can seamlessly rip a woman's shirt off… _The thought brought a brief grin to her face.

Emily finally let out a needy noise when his mouth found her nipple and it made him frantic. _**Silk panties. **_He thought as he grabbed a handful and pulled them down. She used her feet to push the pants all the way off and when she was undressed he pushed himself off for a better view.

"You are… so beautiful…._Emily_." Even in the semi-darkness he was stunned. He leaned down to kiss her tummy, to worship her the way she deserved. "So beautiful." Kiss. "Perfect." Kiss. "Gorgeous" Kiss. He was trailing down to her moist sex with every kiss. She dug her nails into his hair, feeling his scalp, pushing him down into her. She wanted to cry, she couldn't remember the last time someone called her beautiful, let alone perfect or gorgeous.

_Oh god… Ross… _She put her free arm over her eyes and arched her back and she felt need like she had never felt it before. "Please…" she sobbed. She needed him, she had to have him or something in her would surely break.

Every part of her skin felt tingly, electric, like she could catch fire. She burned and ached and the boiling that she had felt the night he came to her apartment, it was rolling hard and fast and audible. Moaning that sounded like quick, sharp sobs were leaving her while he used his tongue to softly alternate between flicking and sucking her clitoris. Every time his lips closed around the tiny nub and sucked she almost broke. _No, this isn't how I want to come…_

"Please….. please stop…" heart faltering, he looked up, imploringly. _**Stop? Stop? Now? **_"I need you. _You. _Now…_Please._" Understanding and mischief played on his face. _Goddamn you, Ross… _Goddamn that wicked, perfect lopsided smile. "Preziosa, ti può avermi." _**You've always had me, Em… Emmy…. **_Pressing two fingers into her, he kissed his way back up her body, all the way up to her neck, fingers pumping in and out. He gently scraped his bottom teeth against her chest as his face came up to meet hers.

_Precious, you can have me. _The words automatically translated in her mind and she lifted her head to meet his mouth. The smell of her as his fingers squelched in and out of her, rose in the room and it was making him crazy. _**I can't hold out much longer… ahh… think of the Cubs roster… **_he tried dumbly to remember his favorite players names, but he drew a complete blank, with only a vision of the Yankee's stadium diamond, empty and lit up, filling his mind.

He was forced back to the present when Emily lifted her pelvis to keep time with his fingers inside her. Her muscles were tensing, and her belly was quivering, _**so close… **__this isn't… how I… I want him inside me. _

She abruptly grabbed his hand and pulled it out of and away from her. With a surprising strength, in an almost take-down like maneuver she had one leg wrapped around one of his and before he could do anything she had flipped him on his back and was pulling down his pants with lightening speed. "_Goddamn_ woman, something you learned at Interpol?" he was grinning that wicked grin again. _Fuck, stop grinning at me like that… I can't… I need… fuck… _She took a moment to give her best wicked grin back at him. _**God, Emmy… **_

Not to be outdone, and before she could straddle him he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back down and under him, where he put the full weight of his body on her to keep her from moving. _**Try and get away now…**_ his mind growled.__She didn't move though, she wanted him to have her, to take her, to make her _his. _Her throaty moans were turning to quick, raspy sobs as he rubbed his member against her, deliberately making her feel his desire.

The rolling boil was flowing over, over from her chore and into her limbs, spreading and tingling and over-heating. "_Ross_…" her nails were in his back and at the sound of the pleading desperation in her voice, he let his forehead fall to her chest and he gave in to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

"This… this has affected you! You, you _killed _that woman, Ross!" Emily was pacing her apartment kitchen.

"She would have killed you." He said evenly, eyes darkening.

"You… would have…before…. You would have shot her in the leg… or something…"

"Not necessarily. Look, I can handle myself and my decisions. You don't have to think everything is about you." It had come out a lot nastier than he meant it to be, but the effect was the same.

Shock covering her face, she went to the door and pulled it open. "Just leave. This was a mistake, Rossi."

"Not by me, it wasn't." he grabbed his jacket and walked deliberately out the door. Fuck if he was going to try and reason with her. _**I don't negotiate with women. **_The stubborn, bachelor side of him was getting the better right now. He was fuming and he wanted her to know it.

_**Kick me out. Fine. See if I don't happily leave. I'm not gonna beg for any woman. I need a strong drink. **_Punching the elevator button in her building he prepared himself for a long night at the pub.

It had been a long, disastrous week back at the BAU. Strauss had him put through three psych evaluations, taken his credentials and gun on temporary suspension until further notice and now he was being required by the department policies to undergo twice weekly therapy sessions with a beaky little man who wore terrible sweaters and horn rimmed glasses like he was somebody of moral importance. Rossi had profiled him the moment he had walked into the doctors office. _**Considers himself some sort of undefined moral judge… **_

_Doctor _Glenns had asked the typical, bullshit questions about how he _felt _about firing his gun and taking a life and blah blah.

"_Your body language tells me you don't want to be here." _

"_I'm here because my job requires it. I want to keep my job." Rossi leveled eyes with the doctor._

_Unphased, he replied. "Let's talk about the event that brings you here."_

"_I shot and killed an out of control, schizophrenic serial killer who was about to take the life of one of my team mates. That 'event'?" Rossi was making no effort to hide the ice in his voice._

"_You fired your firearm, and you took a life, yes- that event."_

"_Sounds almost bad when you say it like that." Rossi allowed a sarcastic smile._

"_You don't think taking life is bad?"_

"_Obviously not, I've only made it my life's purpose to bring justice to the scum that take life." He was being smart, and sarcastic, and the doctor was having a hard time keeping himself controlled. This man was deliberately baiting him._

"_Do you feel any remorse for taking the life of…" he looked down at his notes. "Loyda Johnson?"_

"_I feel remorse for the pain her mother is going through, for what her brother, a United States Marine, must be feeling. But for protecting my team mate and eliminating a dangerous criminal, no, I feel no remorse. I did my job. A job, no less, that the government has commissioned me to do while equipping me with the training and weaponry to do so."_

_Personal righteousness is the most impossible to break down… there must be another angle. The doctors job is to find out if the agent is suitable to go back to work. If he is a danger to anyone or to himself. And anyone who shoots and kills another human being is a danger. He just has to find a way to prove it. I don't like this man. The doctor had thought angrily._

"_I see." He eyed him for a long second before writing some notes on his tablet._

_**A wanna be techy. Googley eyed little bastard… I don't like him. He's phishing for something. Fucker. He won't get anything from me. Nothing about Emily. **_

_A small fear was in him, at the thought of her. **That's what he's looking for. A reason to keep me suspended and if he can figure out me and Emily he may just do that… **_

"Johnny Walker blue label, three fingers, and keep 'em coming." Rossi threw down a twenty on the mahogany bar table at McLeary's.

"You got it boss." The bar tender, he hadn't really noticed before, was a woman. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Pretty. She was smiling at him, that certain smile. He knew that it meant he could have her tonight if he merely smiled back. But he didn't. _**She IS pretty, but she isn't Emily. **_The thought caught him off guard. Since when is Emily something different than pretty? _**Pretty is what you'd call a sister… Emily is what you'd call… stunning. Breath-taking? **_As the bartender placed a drink in front of him, he was disgusted with the new avenue his thoughts had taken. Wasn't he here to drink away his anger at her right now?

The smell of the whiskey in his hand didn't appeal to him at all, he wanted nothing more than leave the pub now.

_**And go where? You can't go back to her apartment. She's angry with you. Thinks you're affected on the job or some shit. Maybe she thinks you're just a bag full of bad decisions? Sleeping with a subordinate coworker and then killing an unsub who could've just as easily been wounded and given a fair trial? **_

_**SHE WOULD HAVE KILLED EMILY.**_

_**I just wanted you to be safe, Em… Em… **_

He downed his drink in one long swig, didn't grab the change from the twenty and left the bar.

Emily laid on her couch and covered her face.

_What is happening! Why did I tell him to leave? He was protecting me… _

_He was too protective. He isn't your parent, Em. _

_He is my partner and team mate, we always protect each other._

_He didn't have to kill her. That was over the top._

_You would have done the same._

At this, her eyes flew open and she jumped up from her twenty minute long internal debate.

Grabbing her phone, she dialed his cell.

_This looks desperately 'I was so wrong, please come back.' _Her inner ego argued. _I WAS so wrong…I need him here… how did we go from that one perfect night in his room to this? _

The phone was ringing, one…two…three rings…

_Maybe that was all it was supposed to be? One perfect night? It's not like he tried to stay when you asked him to leave, maybe he was just waiting for an out…_

Four rings…

Voicemail.

Looking down at his phone, seeing Emily's phone number, his heart ached.

"I'll double the fare if you step on it." He tossed another bill at the cabby.

Answering automatically, _and abandoning all caution to the wind, _she thought, Emily flung open her apartment door to see the most tortured looking David Rossi she'd ever seen in her life.

_You came back, you came back…_

"I was an ass." He was out of breath.

_Did he run up six flights of stairs instead of waiting for the elevator!_

"I _am _an ass." He corrected. "I'm sorry, Emily. I'm so sorry. I was so scared… Em… she had a gun ready to blow your head off, I didn't have another choice at that moment. I can't… I can't loose you… I just found you." It all came rushing out so fast.

With a rushing hug, her hands were in his hair and he had both arms wrapped around her torso, slightly picking her up and burying his defeated face between her cheek bone and shoulder, in the tiny angle of her neck.

"You came back." The tiny squeak of words were infused with almost-tears as she held onto him with everything she had.

"I should never have left, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I shouldn't have told you to leave." She pulled him inside the long hallway of her apartment foyer. "I know you were protecting me. I know you would do it again."

"Emmy." The low growl in his voice spoke volumes. "I love you…." Rubbing his lips against her jaw line, he allowed himself to be bold, nipping her ear, kissing her throat, holding her close to him.

_Ross… why can't it just always be this way? _Emily's mouth found his and when she started to all but consume him, it was like all the air was sucked out of the room. She pushed him against the wall and put the full weight of her body on his.

Rossi started to think of all of the words he would could describe where his heart was at the moment, and all of them were deeply broken. _Undone, abandoned, shattered, complete. _

_**She'll be the death of you, David Rossi. **_His logical side screamed warning after warning about love and all of his past marriages.

_**I'm already dead. Dead to anything but her. Undone, abandoned… **_

_**Glad I was drunk last weekend near her house and needed a midnight snack last week. **_He thought amusedly. Picking her up gingerly, he took her to the bedroom. 


End file.
